T h e P l a n
by auroragiza
Summary: Sakura Haruno loves her job more than her own boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. She chose to live in a long distance relationship. But it is really so? Will Sasuke remained silent until his girl was willing to give up her job?


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **The Story Is Mine**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Bad Grammar, and Unclear Storyline**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Plan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Imperceptibly, one year has passed. But so heavily traversed by Sakura Haruno. A beautiful journalist who decided to prefer her job than follow her lover, Sasuke Uchiha settled in America. There Sasuke was entrusted to lead one of the branches Uchiha company owned by his father, Fugaku Uchiha.

Not seen each other for a year and only communicate with gadgets, Sakura now really regret for the decision. She has never undergone long-distance relationship before.

Sakura wanted to follow Sasuke, but she was embarrassed to say it because previously she insisted on staying in Japan. Anyway before he go, Sasuke says that he will return to Japan in the next two years to pick up Sakura. And Sakura can not refuse.

Sakura cell phone rang indicates a short message. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for herself. She was living alone in an apartment. Her parents were in another area. Far from urban areas to spend their old age in a quieter place.

'Morning, Sakura', that is the contents of a short message from Sasuke.

'Good afternoon, Sasuke- _kun_ ', replied Sakura. She already knew the time difference where Sasuke is.

Moments later, the phone rang again. Sasuke called.

"Are you already awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, now I'm preparing breakfast. You've home from work?"

"Hn."

"Where are you now?" Sakura asked.

"At the cafe."

"Alone?" Sakura asked again.

"Hn. Earlier I was with Naruto. But he came home ahead of having to pick up Hinata."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , I want to see you. Let's take a video call," asked Sakura.

"No," said Sasuke as usual.

Sakura upset. Very upset. Since he go, Sakura had never once seen the face of her lover.

"Just this once," asked Sakura again.

"No," Sasuke still refused.

"What's the big deal? You only need to press the video button," Sakura began emotions as anger piled up from before.

Sasuke remained silent. Sakura let out her breath.

"If so, upload your latest photo on Instagram. I saw that the top photos in your account is still the last photo we taken the day before you go. You can still open your account, right? Or maybe you create a new account to be able to upload many photos that I don't know?" Sakura began to ramble.

"I'm busy Sakura."

Sakura immediately ended up that call. She was angry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's been almost two weeks since Sakura ended up the call from Sasuke. Sakura wondered why Sasuke silence and did not call her again at all. Is Sasuke angry? But here Sakura must be the one who get angry, right? They sometimes did fight. But not taken a long time like this.

In the next ten days, they'd been together for 8 years. They had been in a relationship since high school. Is Sasuke still remember the date? Sakura did not know. But she decided to call Sasuke on that day. She did not like the hanging relationship.

"Hey, forehead," Ino went to Sakura who was eating lunch in the office canteen where she worked.

"Hey Ino," Sakura greeted her friend.

"Your face looks crumpled. What's your relationship with Sasuke okay?" Ino asked who realized Sakura looks wistful faced lately.

"G-Good. We're fine," Sakura forcing a smile. But, of course Ino know if Sakura lying.

"Well, if you do not want to tell me right now," Ino understand Sakura wanted to solve the problem herself. Ino also know, Sakura will tell her everything when she could not find a way out or when the problem was already completed in order to let Ino know what Sakura experienced.

"By the way Sakura, how about go to the beach on this Sunday?" Ino spoke.

"No, I won't. You must be with Sai. You're going to be busy making out and I was ignored."

Sai was a distant cousin of Sasuke and Ino's fiance. He is a professional photographer.

"Do not worry Sakura. I invite Tenten. She would go," said Ino.

"She did not go on a date with Neji?"

"No, Neji had business. She would bored at home, so she agreed to join us. So Sakura? You should go. I think you need to refresh your mind."

"All right," Sakura finally agreed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Today is the 8th anniversary of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura waited until evening to call Sasuke.

Sakura first call is connected. But not lifted.

Sakura tried to call Sasuke again 15 minutes later. Not lifted as well. Sakura try again and still no answer.

When Sakura decided to give up and wait for Sasuke to call her first, her cell phone rang. It's not a call or a short message from Sasuke, but the notification of Instagram. Sakura disappointed, but immediately brightened when she saw Sasuke tag her on his picture. Sakura very curious what photos uploaded by Sasuke is.

"It's..." Sakura was surprised and very pleased.

There are two new photos on Sasuke's Instagram. The first photo is a photo of Sakura and Sasuke taken from a separate place and then put together. Sakura remembers that photograph of herself was taken during hangout with Ino and Sai last month in the amusement park. Sai were the photographer. Sai says he wants to take a photo with a theme of best friend. He asked Ino and Sakura to be his model.

The pose is Sakura and Ino stood face to face in front of a glass wall that separates them. One of the palms of their hands touching the glass wall at the same point. The palms of both should meet if not separated by a glass wall. Sakura and Ino smiled and Sai photographing them from the side. But in Sasuke's Instagram, Ino position was replaced by Sasuke. Exactly the same, just a different background. Indicates that the photo was taken somewhere in America. In the photo Sasuke did not smile. But when you see their photos that have been combined, his onyx eyes staring at Sakura deeply and longingly.

Sakura know that someone is editing the photo. Who else if not Sai. Sakura remembered something. Sai went to America to participate in an international photo exhibition two months ago. It seems that Sai taking picture of Sasuke on that time. Sakura is guessing.

The second photo uploaded by Sasuke is a picture of words containing the words 'Happy Anniversary, Sakura'.

'He remembered! He remembered!' Inner Sakura is so happy.

Sakura trying to call Sasuke again.

"Why he is not answer my call," murmured Sakura. She paced in her apartment room as she stomped her feet.

A notification of Instagram appeared again. Sasuke is tagging Sakura again in a picture. As the first photo, this photo is also a composite of two photos taken from a separate place. Sakura knew it was a photo taken when she were on the beach last Sunday with Sai, Ino, and Tenten.

Sai makes Sakura, Ino and Tenten the model at that time. He also gave a special costume to be worn by the models. A white T-shirt saying 'Yes' for Sakura, 'Or' for Ino, and 'No' for Tenten. Sai took their photo one by one with a background of the evening sky. Sai says that he will unite their photos to form the word 'Yes Or No'. Sakura just nodded in understanding at that time. She did not know that Sai has a plan with Sasuke to surprise her.

In the photo, Sakura looks beautiful while holding her long hair from blowing by the wind with her left hand. The weather on that day was windy. As for photo of Sasuke, also set in the beach and the twilight sky in the land of Uncle Sam. Sai was really great in bringing together both pictures. Although taken from different places, but it seemed fitting.

Sasuke wearing a white T-shirt and put one of his hands into his pants pockets. Very handsome. He seemed to stare at the camera and smiling. Not smiling, grinning more precisely. Sakura really feel tricked.

And the thing that makes Sakura flushed is writing on the shirt worn by Sasuke.

'Sakura, will you marry me?'

Sasuke propose Sakura indirectly. Even Sakura not have to answer because in the photo she is wearing a T-shirt with 'Yes' word. Sasuke was the kind of person who does not accept the rejection.

Sakura did not try calling Sasuke again. She intends to leave a comment on the photos uploaded by Sasuke. At that moment, the bell in Sakura's apartment rang. Sakura was rushed to the door. She was really surprised to find Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke smiled very thin when he saw Sakura. He wanted to move his hands to give the flowers he was carrying, but Sakura immediately rushed to hug him. Sakura could not help it anymore. A tear of happiness roll down from her emerald irises.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"I'm here, Sakura," Sasuke hugged Sakura. They hugged each other long enough to let go of longing.

After hugs, Sakura received the flowers from Sasuke. Hugging the bouquet and sipped the fresh fragrance.

"You're mean! Why you did not contact me at all!" Sakura remembered her anger from some previous day. She pounded his chest with flowers from Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm busy preparing our wedding," said Sasuke.

"W-What?!" Sakura stopped hitting Sasuke. She received a pleasant surprise again.

"I advance my plan. I do not want to wait next year to pick you up. We're going to get married in the United States in the next two weeks."

"But my job..." Sakura hesitated.

"You prefer your job than me again?"

"N-No. But I have to tell my boss. I can't resign suddenly. I-"

"I know your boss. He had already approved," Sasuke cut.

"Well then," Sakura relief. She finally determined to give up her job.

"Sakura, I love you," Sakura felt a flush-blush began creeping down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke thrust his face at Sakura and eliminate the distance between them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
